


The Marching Summer Hare

by Mommui



Category: Redwall
Genre: A morning or two after they find Hon Rosie in Mossflower Wood, F/F, Honestly this is just largely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommui/pseuds/Mommui
Summary: After Hon Rosie is brought back to the Abbey, Treerose eagerly goes to see her in the Infirmary.For Redwall fic month 2018, week four : Sunshine





	The Marching Summer Hare

The early morning sun rose over the outer wall of Redwall Abbey, soft light shining over the sandstone bricks into the second-story Infirmary. Sister Serena quietly moved around, preparing for the day to start. She yawned loudly, squirting in face of the morning sun. The older mouse had been up later in the night than usual, her worries keeping her up and about. Serena’s gaze moved over to the only occupied bed in the Infirmary, the sleeping form of Hon Rosie residing in it. The hare was bandaged heavily, having only been brought here a night or two before. A soft smile grew on Serena’s face, happy that the hare was able to find peace in the Abbey. 

Sister Serena’s ears perked up as the doors hinges squeaked as it opened, the head of a certain pretty squirrel peeking in from the hallway. 

Treerose looked nervous as she asked, “Sister Serena? May I come in?”

Serena nodded simply, speaking in a hushed voice. “Yes, but keep your voice down. Rosie's sleeping right now, poor dear deserves a rest.”

She returned the sister’s nod, carefully closing the door behind her. She walked slowly through the Infirmary, hoping to make little noise. The older mouse smiled at her as she lead Treerose to Hon Rosie’s bed. 

The squirrelmaid pulled up a stool to sit beside the slumbering hare, letting out a gloomy sigh. She remembered the trial it was to bring her here, the anxiety she felt as Hon Rosie was healed by everyone while all she could do is pace outside or fetch water. 

Her mind snapped back to attention as the hare started to twist and turn in her sleep, her brow furrowing as she did so. She let out an anguished grumble at her sore body. Treerose nervously held onto the hare's paw, stroking it gently to try to calm her. 

“You’re safe now Rosie…” Her friends grip tightened, “ You’re safe with me.”

Both Treerose and Sister Serena watched the haremaid anxiously as she tossed and shifted . Treerose continued to softly reassure the hare. The older mouse let out a sigh of relief as Hon Rosie began to settle down.

“She’s been doing that in the night, can’t blame her for having some bad dreams.”

The squirrel caressed the soft fur of Hon Rosie with her thumb. She smiled gently, responding to the sister. “I’m so relieved she managed to live through all that.” 

“I think we all are, young one.” 

The old mouse bowed politely, before walking off to continue her morning routine. She looked over her shoulder at the pair, at ease with another to watch the injured creature. 

They sat in silence, excluding the snoring of Hon Rosie. The warm sun shone over the bed and Treerose, comforting and soothing. She felt herself getting drowsy at the peaceful atmosphere. Her head fell, eyelids drooping as she watched the hares chest rise and fall. Rubbing her face with her paw, her sleepiness only departing as a familiar voice spoke up alerting her.

“Well..aren’t I lucky hare, wakin’ up to this pretty face, wot?” 

Treerose sat up, startled, her red fur masking the crimson her face turned. Hon Rosie winced as she tried to laugh, smiling broadly nevertheless. She attempted to sit up in her bed, letting out a grunt of pain as she did so. The squirrielmaid quickly stood up, moving to assist her.

“Oh, Rosie! Let me help you.”

“If you don't mind, ol' gel. Would bally well hate to ruin the sisters fine bandaging, wot wot!” 

Treerose lifted the hares shoulders carefully and the two of them worked together to help Rosie sit up in her bed. She couldn’t avoid looking at the hare. What fine fur and powerful shoulders...  
As they settled back down, the hare winked at her cheekily. 

“Thank you, pretty one.” 

Treerose smiled sweetly in response. She was so use to people calling her that now. However, hearing how Hon Rosie said it made it different. It made her feel different.  
She yawned, causing the hare to follow suite. Across the infirmary, Sister Serena could be heard yawning as well. The squirrel wondered if another creature in the abbey yawned after her, and another after that creature. 

“You get enough rest? Don’t keep yourself up for my sake.” 

“No no, I’m fine. I just woke up a bit earlier.”

“Oh is that so? Cut your beauty rest short for me?”

The pretty squirrlmaid let out a small laugh, winking confidently at the hare. “I’ve got enough of that to spare.”

Hon Rosie returned the wink slyly, “So you do, pretty one!”

Treerose grinned widely in response. Her tail sat over her lap, claws idly combing through it. The hare continued her sly behavior. 

“You could always jump in one of these beds for a quick snooze if you need it. I don’t believe the sister would mind at all.” She leaned in closer, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Of course, If she does you could lay your head on my lap, wot wot!” Hon Rosie smirked playfully, settling back against her pillow.

Treerose’s paw paused, as she resisted the urge to bury her face into the soft fur. Taking a moment to compose herself, though perhaps it should of been more, she attempted to reply just as playfully, shaking her head politely.  
“You've just gotten your injuries mended Rosie, you silly hare. Maybe in a season or two.” 

Hon Rosie replied with mock disappointment, dramatically slumping down in her bed. Her ears drooped low, the ends of them barely above her eyes. The squirrelmaid giggled at her antics, relieved to see her unchanged. She pulled her stool closer to the bed, hoping to create the tiniest bit more privacy. 

“Rosie…” she hesitated before asking, “I need to speak to you about something.”

The hare resisted cracking another joke, see the somber look on the squirrels face. She nodded silently, her face serious.

“When I watched you march into that camp, after I thought I spoke to you for the last time…” She wiped at her eyes with her paw, “It took all my will to not sob right there, my entire body was shaking. I was so afraid for you. ”

Rosie looked sympathetically at her, “I said I’d see you back at the Abbey, didn’t I?”

Treerose shook her head, “I saw your face when you marched into the camp! Most creatures think i’m just a silly maid, but I could tell you were prepared to…prepared t-to...” She couldn’t utter the last word. 

Hon Rosie replied sternly, “Come now, you know i’m a Long Patrol hare. We’re prepared to die to free creatures from those vermin, no matter what.” 

“Yes, I know but…” She paused, struggling to continue. “It was you.” 

Treerose buried her face into her paws, trying to steady her breathing. The hare watched her, unable to comfort her in her current state. The squirrel let out a deep sigh, looking up at Hon Rosie. 

“When they found you, I felt...I don’t know what I felt. It felt like I was both released, and captured at the same time. I was relieved, but so very scared.” She shook her head again, “Forgive my foolish feelings though, It was still a miracle they found you.”

“Must be my lucky foot, wot?” Hon Rosie joked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Treerose let out a small chuckle, hesitating before she continued.  
“Martin the Warrior came to me last night. He...comforted me, spoke to me.” Her face brightened up, “and I know what I must tell you now.”

The squirrelmaid stood up, allowing her tail to idle on the hares bed. Her paws were balled into fists as she spoke earnestly. 

“Hon Rosie! You make me feel like the first day of summer, the first strawberries on the vine, the first blossom of spring!” tears formed in the corners of her eyes, “I feel as if I could feel the first rays of sunshine after a long,long rainy season when I saw you were alive! When I’m around you I feel so….”

“Warm?” The hare finished her sentence, sitting up in her bed grinning. “Like the golden crust of one of your puddin’s ?” 

Treerose laughed out loud, grabbing the hare's paw in her own. 

“Exactly!” She exclaimed, excited that her emotions were clear. After a moment she wilted, embarrassed, sinking back into her seat. However, Rosie didn’t let go of her paw. She looked at the flushed squirrel softly. 

“You remind me of a certain hare I knew, would sing me praises to the top of Salamandastron.” She smiled warmly, remembering him fondly. Hon Rosie winked at Treerose. “I think you’re better at it than him though.”

Treerose resisted her urge to hide under the bed. She desperately tried to regain her poise, but her mind would not have a chance to settle. Rosie beckoned her closer to the bed, leaning over and kissing her tenderly on her forehead. 

“I’m afraid i’m not so well worded, but I’m very fond of you too Treerose.” She seemed to think for a moment. “I’m sure if you give me a good afternoon, I could come up with somethin’”

The squirrels face glowed, not expecting such a reply. She had expected something similar to Rufe Brush, a denial or a cold shoulder. She wanted to remain in this moment, in the endless joy and relief she felt. However, Treerose had nearly forgotten something. She bent down picking up the bundle she had brought into the Infirmary with her.

“B-Before I forget, I brought you breakfast.” She set it down on Hon Rosie’s lap, both paws lingering there.

Her face brightened at the mention of food, “Oh! I suppose I can’t prance on down to the kitchen anymore, can I? Thank you again, pretty one.” The hare beamed at her.

The squirrel returned it eagerly. Her head turning away as she heard a door open, Sister Serena returning to the Infirmary. The old mouse nodded at the maid, “Ah, I’ve seen you brought our patient breakfast already. Hope you got some for yourself too.” 

“Oh yes, Friar Alder was happy to see me! Helped him prepare somethings for breakfast.” she giggled softly, “Snuck some myself.” 

“...Hate to interrupt a jolly good talk, but I need my paw to eat, wot!” 

“Oh yes….of course.” Treerose was somewhat disappointed, putting her paws in her lap.

Sister Serena turned to face the interrupting hare, “I do hope your feeling better, as much as you can after what you went through.” 

“Indeed I am!” She winked at the mouse, “With some help from this pretty maid by my side. Jolly good job on these bandages, Sister!” 

“Well, Thank you! That's good to hear.” She returned her gaze to the aforementioned squirrel, “I think it’s good for both of you." She walked away from them then, speaking over her shoulder. “Now I must admit, I’m a tad peckish now as well. Watch the Infirmary for me while I bother the Friar, will you?”

“Aye, I will.” The squirrelmaid agreed happily.

The hare exclaimed suddenly, having undone the bundle. “Oh? What’s this hidin’ in here?”

Treerose shuffled awkwardly in her seat, “I made a bit of pudding while I was down there, I know you liked it last time.”

The hare laughed heartily, “Your spoilin’ this simple hare to bits, Miss Treerose! Wot wot!” 

The old mouse closed the door behind her, grinning from ear to ear. She wearily made her way down the steps to the first floor. Crossing through the Cavern Hole, Sister Serena made her way to the famed kitchens of Redwall Abbey. Friar Alder was moving about the kitchen, preparing the morning’s meal. A few other creatures were as well, including the excitable assistant-cook Conkleeburr. 

The lanky mouse greeted her fondly, “Good morning, I can guess what you’re here for.” 

She nodded in response, “If you don’t mind, my friend.”

“After that fiasco during the Jubilee, It’ll be a peaceful summer day!” He sighed, remembering that time. Motioning towards a small dining table with his wooden spoon, He assured her. “Have a seat, I’ll start on it after I glaze these scones.” 

Sister Serena sat down, resting her old paws. She couldn’t quite run around the Abbey like she use to in her younger years. Conkleeburr sauntered up to her, his assistant-cook’s hat falling over his eyes. The hedgehog idly adjusted it as he spoke, “Good mornin’ to you, Sister!” 

“Good morning to you as well, Conkles.”

He paused before asking, “...Forgive a curious hog’, but how is the hare this morn’?”

“Hon Rosie is doing fine. Allow me to ask a question in return, did you see Treerose earlier?”

“Flappin’ fishes I did! The lass felt the need to make an entire summer-cream puddin’ this mornin’. She left the lot of it, if you care for sum’ ” 

“I’d love to have some, though I hope she won't mind. I suspect she’ll be back for it sometime today. ”

He paused to think for a moment. “Hmm...I assume so. Treerose is not the type to leave a mess behind….though when i saw ‘er , she seemed a bit odd. She wouldn’t tell me what the puddin’ was for, Is she okay?”

The old mouse grinned knowingly, “She’s perfectly fine from what I’ve seen, Cockleburr.”

He smiled, his young face brightening up. “That's good to hear, after everythin’ that’s happened.”

Sister Serena laughed warmly. “Indeed it is.”

The morning went on peacefully as the rest of Redwall Abbey woke up. Breakfast came and went, and the day began like any other. Sister Serena made her way back to the Infirmary, followed by several creatures who wished to check on Hon Rosie. They found Treerose asleep, her head resting on the hare’s lap. Warm sunlight shone on her red fur, warming the pair. Nobody dared wake her, she looked far too peaceful for them to do so. Treerose smiled in her slumber, feeling the hare's paw still gripping her own. 


End file.
